


Льдистые созвездия

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Missing Scene, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Каждый из них – шипастая звезда. Каждый из них – льдинка. Каждый из них сам по себе одинок, зато вместе они – сияющее созвездие. |сборник разнопейринговых и в большинстве своём – маловообразимых.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	1. созвездие, у которого вкус белого вина (мила/юрий)

**Author's Note:**

> всё ещё моя старая работа, перенесённая с фикбука

Пробка покидает бутылку с негромким хлопком — Мила с бокалом белого полусухого идёт в гостиную; пушистый белый ковёр скрадывает звук шагов, приглушённый свет матовых светильников умиротворяет и обволакивает.

— Ну что, маленький победитель, почему не остался на праздничный банкет? — она опускается прямо на пол, на щекочущий снежный ворс, и подгибает ноги под себя; бокал ставится на низкий кофейный столик, отражаясь в стеклянной поверхности. Юрий сидит напротив, оперевшись о диван — волосы всё еще собраны в хвост, а на лице читается усталость.

— Просто не хочу, — он дёргает плечом рвано, смотрит куда-то в одну точку и, когда переводит взгляд на девушку, она, кажется, проваливается в эти глаза, в которых тяжесть какая-то свинцовая застыла. Сердце ёкает болезненно.

— Тогда позволь мне тебя скромно поздравить, — Мила улыбается широко, тепло, солнечно и салютует ему бокалом, отпивая изящно; на кристально-чистом стекле остаётся перламутрово-розовый полукруг блеска.

— А мне выпить? — вскидывается Юрий возмущённо, кривя недовольно губы.

— Мал ещё, — парирует собеседница невозмутимо.

В комнате душно, воздух словно застыл, и тело расслабляется, расплавляется, не желая двигаться. Юрий шуршит пачкой печенья, когда-то оставленной на столике, Мила неторопливо допивает вино — молчание не гнетёт, оно нужное, правильное, _естественное_.

— Я думала, что ты будешь вне себя от счастья и даже не будешь язвить Виктору с Юри, — девушка говорит негромко, словно бы осторожно, с усмешкой, легко пробегающей по губам. — А ты даже не банкет не пошёл. Ко мне завалился, я, может, спать собиралась.

— Заткнись. Ничего ты не собиралась. А то выставила бы меня без проблем, — мальчик сводит к переносице брови в сосредоточенном, чуть ли не болезненном изломе. Мила с интересом склоняет голову к плечу — рыжие прядки щекочут обнажённую кожу — и вытягивает ноги под столик, пихает Юрия босыми ступнями. И расплывается в довольной кошачьей усмешке, когда он с тихими ругательствами себе под нос отталкивает её ноги.

— Ду-ра-чок, — пропевает она по слогам, залпом допивая остатки вина, а от печенья остаются одни крошки — Юрий в уничтожении еды беспощаден. — Может, покормить тебя нормально? — девушка будто бы спрашивает у самой себя, рассуждает вслух, забавно вытягивая губы «уточкой». — Да, точно, нужно покормить, — она кивает решительно.

Белое полусухое, повторно наполнившее бокал, выпивается в процессе готовки: шипят на сковороде тонкие ломтики мяса, глухо стучит нож о разделочную доску, нарезая овощи; Мила мурлычет себе под нос какую-то песенку и покачивает бёдрами в такт. А в гостиной шумит телевизор.

— Определённо лучше печенья, да? — она опускает подбородок на переплетённые пальцы, наблюдая, как Юрий с удовольствием орудует вилкой. Он мычит что-то в ответ — наверняка недоброжелательное. Мила смеётся, и в ход идёт третий бокал. — И всё же ты рад. Даже плакал. Я ви-идела, — тянет нарочно дразняще.

Фоном бормочет диктор новостей — девушка таким выбором, может, совсем немного удивлена, всё же новости — это не в стиле Юрия. Мила думает, что мальчик просто устал; Мила думает, что победа в чемпионате мира для пятнадцати лет несколько стрессово.  
— А завтра вновь начнётся круговорот тренировок, и вновь карабкаться к очередной победе, да? — они сидят плечом к плечу; Миле Юрия хочется обнять-прижать крепко-крепко, растормошить как-нибудь, потому что такой поникший Юрий это не тот мальчик, к которому она привыкла. Он шипит что-то сквозь сцепленные зубы. Уголком рта нервно, раздражённо как-то дёргая. — Эй, — Мила его окликает, ладонью его руку накрывает. Юрий к ней поворачивается, а с губ — прямо видно — рвётся недовольное: «Ну чего?»

Соприкосновение губ — лёгкое, невесомое, почти смазанное.

— Пить вино мал, а с тобой целоваться нет. Чёртова извращенка, — мальчик прижимает тыльной стороной ладонь к губам. Девушка смеётся искренне задорно, хмельно смеётся, запрокидывая голову.

— Уже поздно, так что можешь заночевать на моём диване, не возражаю, — Мила собирает посуду и уносит её на кухню; по губам бродит улыбка. Поцелуй незначащий, просто поцелуй-поддержка — Мила в этом ничего предрассудительного не видит, зато с облегчением замечает, что свинец из взгляда Юрия ушёл.


	2. созвездие, где языки пламени танцуют на льду (мила/сара)

— Почему же ты тогда не злишься на то, что рядом со мной постоянно находится Мила?! — Сара бурно жестикулирует: подаётся корпусом вперёд, вскидывает руки, а затем раздражённо заправляет волосы за ухо.

— Она девушка! — восклицает Микки, смотрит на сестру так, словно она не замечает очевидного. Сара фыркает и закрывает ладонями лицо: иногда братишка не видит дальше своего носа.

Мила Бабичева — во всех смыслах девушка прекрасная. Мила яркая. Мила сияет улыбкой. Мила двигается так, что завораживает. Мила — российская фигуристка, за которую Саре хочется благодарить судьбу.

— У меня сегодня тренировка закончилась раньше, сходим куда-нибудь? — Мила накидывается на Сару сзади, обхватывает руками, стискивает в объятиях и целует звучно в щёку. Сара стирает липкий след блеска и кивает; ходить куда-то с Милой — сущее удовольствие.

Латте со смородиновым сиропом и шоколадным каппучино — девушки обмениваются стаканчиками, со смехом стирают друг у друга «усы» молочной пенки и болтают, сидя на бортике неработающего зимой фонтана. Сара думает, что Мила удивительно милая. Что с Милой уютно. Тепло. Что руки у Милы аккуратные и изящные. Что держатся за эти руки — это, чего хочется больше всего.

Сара делает прыжок за прыжком, дыхание обжигает лёгкие, а мышцы вот-вот разорвутся, но Мила кричит ей с трибун: «Ты сможешь!» — и у Сары открывается второе дыхание.

На потолке лампы горят холодно-бело, Сара лежит, раскинув руки и ноги, на льду катка и дышит тяжело, прерывисто. Вокруг никого, тишина почти абсолютна. Лёд царапает ладони, кожа немеет. Сара размышляет о том, что Мила похожа на огонёк свечи — такая же грациозная и пылающая.

— Хм-м, ты знаешь, что можешь простудиться? — лицо девушки возникает между Сарой и потолком; глаза васильковые, яркие и смотрят задумчиво, скорее с учёным интересом, чем с беспокойством. Сара протягивает руку вверх и дёргает несильно за красную прядь, а Мила улыбается легко — мимика у неё подвижная, _живая_. Девушка нежно улыбается в ответ.

Мила аккуратно опускается рядом на колени, упирается ладонями в лёд, продолжая разглядывать Сару. Та дышит медленней. В ледяной воздух вплетается тонкий цветочный аромат, и хочется заполнить им грудную клетку до предела и не выдыхать, не выпускать. Этот аромат — частичка Милы, которую отпускать кажется чем-то неправильным. Кажется, что отпустив эту частичку, она потеряет то-то важное в своей жизни.

Девушка прижимает ладонь ко лбу Сары, а потом наклоняется и невесомо касается его губами. Дыхание у Сары перехватывает прямо в горле, и через мышцы, через позвоночник пробегает электрический ток.

— Ты уже два дня практически не выходишь отсюда. Нельзя же так. Давай, вставай. Мы идём гулять, — Мила подаёт Саре ладонь, и та за неё хватается, рывком поднимается, мельком подумав, что с этой девушкой готова идти хоть на край света.

Сугробы похожи на шапочки воздушных сливок, снежинки кружатся в белоснежном вихре — Мила улыбается и смеётся, снег оседает на её волосах, чёрном меху на куртке, вязаном шарфе. Она подхватывает в голые ладони горсть снега, лепит снежок и бросает в Сару — это так по-детски, так искренне, что девушка не сдерживается и отвечает тем же. Снежки стремительно проносятся мимо прохожих, а морозный воздух звенит от хохота.

Мила прикладывает красные холодные руки к щекам Сары, и взгляды их пересекаются, тонут друг в друге. А губы у Милы на вкус сладкие, а ещё они обжигающе-горячие, такие горячие, что, кажется, это у неё температура.

Микки, когда замечает, что сестра с молодыми людьми больше не пытается завязать отношения, чувствует удовлетворение. А Сара со снисходительным вздохом закатывает глаза, наблюдая, как Мила тренируется перед чемпионатом, и с загадочной улыбкой проводит кончиками пальцев по губам.


	3. созвездие фиалкового цвета

Вместе. Связанные. Похожие. Брат и сестра.

Эти слова преследуют Сару. Назойливо гудят в голове. И тогда  
подкрадывается опасное, зудящее под кожей чувство, что их уже не отличают. Что Микки подобен сиамском близнецу — намертво въелся в неё, сросся с ней настолько, что не оторвать.

Настолько, что Сара себя без Микки уже не представляет.

Брат о ней заботился — и заботится по сей день. Брат её защищал — и защищает. Брат за ней приглядывал настолько пристально и рьяно, что она начала задыхаться, что забота эта стала висеть дамокловым мечом над головой. Сара нервно крутит кольцо на указательном пальце, невольно задаваясь вопросом: почему же она теперь, вырвавшись на свободу из-под опеки Микки, чувствует себя такой беззащитной?

Потерянной.

Одинокой.

Почему именно сейчас, сидя в ресторане с мужчиной, которого Микки не отпугнул, она отвечает на вопросы рассеянно, непроизвольно вызывая в памяти образ брата?

Сара заправляет за ухо прядь волос, кокетливо улыбается, а от собственной наигранности мутит-мутит-мутит. Ей хочется быть сильной. Ей хочется быть независимой. Ей хочется быть _личностью_. Ей хочется быть той, кто она есть без тени Микки рядом с собой.

Девушка чуть ведёт головой, разминая шею — глупость. Вокруг неё — шикарно обставленный ресторан. Напротив — прекрасный мужчина. Негромкая музыка ласкает слух. И свобода, пьянящая, долгожданная свобода вьётся округ подобно домашней кошке, дразнится, так и просит: «Хватай меня за хвост, покуда можешь».

— …Не люблю комнатные цветы, — доносится от собеседника как сквозь вату отрывок какого-то бессмысленного разговора.

«А Микки любит», — укалывает невольная, предательская мысль.

В детстве Сара выращивала фиалки. Уставляла маленькими горшками с ними все подоконники в доме. Внимательно, почти с дотошной тщательностью за ними следила, ухаживала за ними. А брат про них сказал как-то: «Они по цвету как твои глаза».

С тех пор глаза у Сары — фиалковые. С тех пор глаза Микки — отражения её собственных — цвета бархатных фиалковых лепестков.

Девушка сжимает ладонь в кулак. Эмоции, вязким сиропом заполняющие вены и артерии, вызывают слёзы на глаза. Ощущение нелепости. Ощущения того, что всё это ненужно. Словно шелуха.

И следующая мысль, пронзающая разум: «А не поздно ли ты вырвалась на свободу?»

— Прошу прощения, я… Я должна идти, — Сара вскакивает на ноги резко, изумлённое лицо мужчины напротив плывёт перед глазами. Сердце бухает в груди так, словно враз отяжелело. Она думает: «Скорее-скорее-скорее».

Город сверкает тысячью огней, снег переливается волшебно, вечерний мир летит и кружится вокруг, а девушка ловит такси и шепчет взбудоражено название отеля. Она шумно втягивает воздух, пытается не расплакаться так по-детски, потому что внезапно так вскрылась вся истина. Внезапно так оказалось, что её стремление разделиться с Микки — пустое. Что она слишком к нему привыкла и привязалась. _Что она действительно и по-настоящему связана с ним теперь._

— Сара? — брат открывает дверь их номера после первого же дробного стука.

Сара пропускает свои руки под его, прижимается всем телом, всем существом своим прижимается, утыкается носом ему в ключицы… И позволяет себе наконец заплакать. Девушка приподнимается на носочки, упирается подбородком брату в плечо и дышит глубоко, отчаянно, как после длинного марафона.

— Сара? — повторяет он. Растерянно. Непонимающе. Осторожно обнимая сестру в ответ. — Он обидел тебя чем-то? Что он делал? — и вот они, вот эти знакомые, родные нотки злости и желания защитить сестру. Сара захлёбывается слезами, и слабая улыбка бродит по губам.

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — она шмыгает носом. Ноги не держат — Сара выскальзывает из рук Микки прямо на пол и ударяется коленками. Плечи поникают, плечи не выдерживают того облегчения, когда тяжесть, терзающая душу весь вечер — всю жизнь — спадает с них. — Я просто, просто…

Микки опускается рядом с ней, обхватывает лицо девушки ладонями и заставляет посмотреть на него. Сара вглядывается в его глаза, и на периферии сознания проплывает мысль, что они и вправду похожи на лепестки фиалки. Тот самый цвет, запечатлевший в себе всю палитру ночного неба от бледно-сиреневого до пронзительного тёмно-синего. Девушку этот взгляд почему-то успокаивает.

— Я просто очень люблю тебя, Микки, — эти слова такие простые и незамысловатые. Такие простые, лёгкие. Несущие в себе всю ту поистине огромную, брызжущую яркими цветами гамму чувств, что испытывает Сара. — Просто очень люблю, — она повторяется, проводя языком по зубам и губам, пробуя, какой вкус имеет эта правда.

Брат привлекает Сару к себе — растерянную, точно громом поражённую. Зарывается лицом в её встрёпанные волосы. Сжимает хрупкие узкие плечи. Кажется, даже шепчет ответ, эхом произнося её слова.

Сара же утомлённо прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться.

Впервые за столько лет она понимает и чувствует, что находится там и с тем, с кем должна.


	4. созвездие, где кровь стынет в жилах

Юрий ненавидит, когда Виктор треплет его по голове. Взлохмачивает волосы, а затем соскальзывает ладонью на шею, бегло пересчитывая гаечные выступы позвонков. И руки у Виктора вечно холодные, словно _замёрзшие_.

— Отвали, — выплёвывает Юрий каждый раз. Выворачивается. И смотрит дико, яростно, точно загнанный в угол маленький хищник.

— Какой ты ребёнок, — хмыкает каждый раз в ответ Виктор. Чуть сузив глаза лукаво. Чуть приподняв уголки губ. И мальчик каждый раз остервенело стискивает зубы — так, что челюсти больно, так, что обостряется линия скул.

Юрий знает, что Виктор не легкомысленный, не придурочно-весёлый на самом деле. Юрий знает, что Виктор на самом деле раздражающе проницательный, видящий всех насквозь. Виктор умный, Виктор расчётливый, _Виктор чётко знает, что, когда и как нужно делать_.

Юрий рвётся вперёд. К вершине. К победе. К совершенству. Юрий чувствует напряжённую натянутость каждой мышцы, закусывает губу — так, что почти до крови, — и совершает прыжок. Приземление, кажется, идеальное — всё отточено до малейшей детали. Каждый жест. Поворот. Взмах ресниц и вдох.

— Совершенство это так скучно, — Виктор опирается о бортик катка, подпирает кулаком щёку и бубнит полувнятно, выглядя расслабленным, скучающим, и лишь в глазах сохраняется острый, колючий лёд.

Юрий плотно сжимает зубы, с трудом оставляя вибрацию звериного рыка в груди. Он продолжает отрабатывать выступление, а сердце за рёбрами бьётся не размеренно-спокойно — _уже нет_ , — теперь оно стучит как оголтелое, норовя скакнуть в горло, затем и вовсе вывалиться кровоточащим ошмётком на лёд.

— Давай кое-что тебе объясню, — Виктор оказывается рядом в пару мгновений. У Юрия губы начинают предательски дрожать, и хочется закричать во всё горло от злости, когда мужчина опять проводит рукой по его макушке. Зарывается тонкими пальцами в волосы. _И опять, чёрт его подери, пересчитывает шейные позвонки_. — Ты слишком напрягаешься. Твои движения почти агрессивны. Они заучены. Это слишком скучно. Зрители должны переживать за тебя. Переживать вместе с тобой. Стань для них беззащитным котёнком, — усмешка на губах Виктора выводит Юрия из себя. И всё же он молчит. Беззвучно повторяет элементы выступления, словно бы игнорируя собеседника, даже взгляда в его сторону не бросая.

И всё же старается расслабиться. Двигаться элегантнее. Мягче.

— Всё равно скучно, — Виктор качает головой, а уголок его рта дёргается в недоброй улыбке.

Когда он вновь приближается, хочется рвануться вперёд, на другую половину катка. Юрий словно каменеет. Держит себя в руках.

А Виктор — будь он сотни, тысячи, _миллионы_ раз проклят — останавливается позади, опускает руки ему на пояс и прижимается всем телом, мажет губами юноше по уху и шепчет: «Твою самоуверенность нужно поколебать, а то толку не выйдет».

Юрий останавливает рвущийся из груди жалобный писк в горле. Юноша чуть вытягивает шею, ведёт головой в сторону, и тяжёлое дыхание готово пустить трещины по рёбрам. Каждый вдох через силу, точно что-то воздух не пропускает. Каждый выдох сипящий, словно он задыхается.

«Совсем другое дело, правда?» — произносит Виктор; _Господи, прокляни его, пожалуйста_. У Юрия под веками начинает жечь, наверняка недосып; недосып, конечно же недосып! Мужчина лёгкой дробью пальцев пробегается по поясу юноши, касается подушечками чувствительной кожи на пояснице, и юноша с воплем, с ворохом ругательств вырывается из рук Виктора.

— Запомни это ощущение, — тот склоняет голову к плечу и уходит как ни в чём не бывало.

А Юрий почти не может дышать; сердце колотится как ошалелое, боль причиняет, и в животе будто лезвия горстями насыпаны. Он Виктора Никифорова ненавидит _так искренне сильно_ , что юношу как наизнанку выкручивает. Юрий тянется изо всех сил к совершенству, но с каждым днём всё отчётливей понимает, что до этого мужчины ему не дотянуться.

Юноша проводит ладонью по шее — мерещится, что прикосновение Виктора несмываемым, въевшимся пятном на коже остаётся.

Юрий не хочет получать одобрение Виктора, не хочет пытаться достать до него, и всё же неосознанно делает это — вечер затопляет чернильной мгой небо, а юноша по-прежнему тренируется; раз за разом оттачивает программу, крутится по льду до помутнения в глазах.

Бесит.

Бесит, бесит!

Он спотыкается и падает. Колени ударяются о лёд, ладони обдираются. Юрий скрипит зубами, стискивает кулаки и ударяет по катку. Чёртов Виктор Никифоров, рождающий в груди клокочущую, обжигающую ярость! Юноша трёт отчаянно глаза; он ненавидит Виктора, пожалуй, всем сердцем, больше всего ненавидит за то, что он холоден, даже помощь его сквозит этой ледяной, колючей формальностью. Не равнодушием, а именно формальностью, мерзкой, причиняющей больше всего боли.

_Боли?_

Юрий покидает каток почти перед самым закрытием, когда его фактически выгоняют оттуда. Снаружи солнце уже давно исчезло с небосвода, и город наполнен лиловой темнотой. Юноша поднимает взгляд, и по хребту пробегают мурашки, потому что на ступенях крыльца стоит Виктор; вечер тёплый, а от фигуры мужчины веет стужей.

— Долго ты, — замечает он, бросая на Юрия взгляд через плечо. Тот сжимает судорожно руку в кулак и делает инстинктивный шаг назад, вот только отступать всё равно некуда. Они идут по улице на некотором расстоянии друг от друг, и эти полтора метра между ними холоднее, чем сама температура воздуха — конец ноября вообще-то. — Создаётся впечатление, что эмоций у тебя нет совсем, только иглы защитные, — нарушает молчание Виктор, и от голоса его тонкий лёд между ними звенит. Сводя сутуло плечи, юноша прячет взгляд в земле у себя под ногами, ни слова не роняя в ответ. — Ты в выступление вкладывает умения, не себя, — он останавливается посреди пути и совсем не реагирует на недовольные восклицания прохожих. Юрий проходит немного вперёд и только тогда останавливается, запрокинув голову, стонет протяжно. Оборачивается. Резко, взметая в воздух городскую пыль.

Зябко ведя плечами, юноша смотрит на мужчину в упор, глаза в глаза, и от серости радужки Виктора становится не по себе. Вновь и вновь.

Шаги к нему тяжёлые, ноги будто сами несут, и ступни опускаются на асфальт тяжело, точно магнитом сильным притягиваются. Юрий привстаёт на носочки — разница в росте ещё одна раздражающая вещь — и впивается пальцами в воротник пальто мужчины, дёргает резко на себя, сталкиваясь своими губами с губами Виктора. Он не столько целует, сколько кусает яростно мужчину и отступает, поджимая и облизывая подрагивающие губы.

— Всё ещё нет? — спрашивает, цедя каждое слово сквозь зубы. Виктор проводит кончиками пальцев по губам и скептически вздёргивает бровь.

— По-прежнему скучно, — вздыхает, цокая неодобрительно языком. Хватка у мужчины цепкая, когда он сжимает подбородок Юрия и целует ответно: властно, заставляя его приоткрыть рот, и мокро, горячо, вынуждая юношу задохнуться, захлебнуться в нахлынувшей ярости и растерянности, вынуждая цепляться за чужие руки, потому что дыхание перехватывает, а ноги становятся ватными и подгибаются. — Запомни, — шепчет по слогам, — эти чувства и ощущения. Тогда выступление будет абсолютным.

Юрий издаёт полувсхлип и сглатывает слёзный ком, подступивший к горлу, выталкивая из себя: «Ненавижу».

Виктор улыбается и проводит ладонью по его шее, обыкновенно пересчитывая позвонки; в улыбке его впервые тлеют искры тепла.


End file.
